Snowflakes, Wish-Lists and Ginger
by Guiltily Innocent
Summary: Three Winter Themed Jareth/Sarah oneshots. (Rated for sexual content in Chapter 3)
1. Wish List

**AN:** _Here are some Winter One-shots for the Holidays, I think I'll do two or three..._  
_ Reviews would make an excellent gift, if you are so inclined..._

* * *

Sarah approached the kitchen table's sole occupant- a messy haired little boy who was currently scribbling furiously.

"What are you up to Toby?"  
Brows furrowed, he didn't look up.

"Justasecond...There!"

He grinned triumphantly as his crayon hovered above the page.

"Just finished my list for Santa. You gonna do yours soon?"

She smiled down at her little brother.

"I'll do it later. What's on your list may I ask?"

She laughed quietly to herself as Toby ranted about the new toys he wanted, mentally checking off the ones she knew he was getting already. He kept going until Karen eventually came downstairs to make him clean his room.

"But MUM! It's Christmas!"

"Not till next week, and that doesn't exempt you from keeping your things in order!"

"But-"

"No excuses, and remeber Santa's watching!"

"Fine…" He sighed, trudging off upstairs before calling over his shoulder to Sarah.

"Don't forget your letter Sar!"

Karen laughed.  
"I think that's an excellent idea Sarah, Richard and I never do know what to get you."

Before she could reply, her step-mother had disappeared after Toby. She glanced at the crayon and paper Toby had left behind, along with the usual mess he always seemed to leave in his wake. She hadn't thought about it- writing did tend to help her to put her thought in order… Maybe a Wish List wasn't such a bad idea?

* * *

She sat at the tables reading over what she'd written.

1) A new hairbrush.

2) Some fluffy socks.

3) Stationary.

When had she become so abominably practical?

Crossing out what she'd written, she sat thinking.

She knew what she needed, but what did she WANT?

* * *

Hours later, she picked up the crayon and began again.

Feeling impulsive, she folded it in two and hide the letter in the chimney- higher than Toby's so that her parents wouldn't find it. If Karen asked, she would say she hadn't written one this year.

* * *

They had no chance at finding it. Though Karen searched until her elbow was black with soot it was no good, unknown to any of the Williams Family Sarah's letter was long gone.

In a land far away, the Goblin King stared at Sarah's neat hand-writing.

Three little words stared back at him.

It could not possible be so simple.

It made no sense….

Though if that was all she desired, that was what she would get.

He dropped the page on his cluttered desk and left his study in a hurry.

Sarah's wish lay there in uneven letters, on black- stained paper.

_To Be Loved. _


	2. Snowflakes

Of course it just _had_ to snow.  
Sarah gritted her teeth as the sheets of white pelted into her wind-screen.

She was not normally a grinch, in fact any other year she would have relished the weather. Just not when she was alone in a new (to her) car with her even newer driving license. And not when she had a long journey home. And not when it was Christmas Eve- and she was already running late.

She cursed her job a few more times for good measure.

Traffic had been light enough, thankfully, but the snow made it impossible to see more than a foot ahead in any direction which slowed her down considerably.

Pulling in off the main road, she reached for her mobile to tell her family not to wait for her. She didn't know which would upset Toby more, not getting to open his presents straight away or not seeing her on Christmas Eve...Blinking away tears, she dialed home.

The conversation did not gone well.  
Karen didn't seem to understand the idea of 'over-time' and 'college student." She'd just begun to critisise Sarah as if she had PLANNED to miss Christmas.

Hanging up with yet another apology, she realized that at least she hadn't missed that tradition. Every year her relationship with Karen became more strained, just as every year Sarah gained a tiny bit more independance. Well at least she had her dad...

Turning her key in the ignition again, she wondered if Christmas music would cheer her up or depress her more. The car didn't start.

Turning the key again, she banged the steering wheel.

Nothing happened.

Any car serives would take at least two hours to get her, not to mention costing an arm and a leg for a call on Christmas... Not worth it if she could fix it herself.

Putting her gloves on, Sarah braced herself for the coldness of the white world outside. It took more will power than she knew she had, but somehow she opened the car door. With the snow stinging her eyes closed, she had to keep her hand on the car to avoid getting lost.

It took two attempts to get the car bonnet up but finally it moved. She stared blankly at the intertwinded metal pieces, not sure why she had thought this would help in the slightlest. She knew nothing about mechanics. Tapping the nearest part in a somewhat comforting manner, she pulled the lid back down and trudged back to the driver's seat.

* * *

Fiddling with the radio, she quickly realized that every station was white noise. Her phone also seemed to have stopped working. With a sharp tug she pushed the back of her chair horazontally and settled down to wait out the worst of the blizzard. This was hardly the Christmas she had envisioned...

It was freezing without the heating on.

"Happy Winter Solstace, my dear."

She shot up.

"Who's there?"  
The Goblin King smiled at her.

"Forgotten already? A lesser man might be offended... Though I believe it is customary to return the well-wishing."

"I don't do much wishing these days."

"More's the pity I'm afraid."

His smile seemed melancholy as if the unhappy curling of his lip was the only way to hold something back...

"I've never understod that phrase."

She shivered.

He just smiled sadly again and this time she was _sure_ his eyes were glistening.

"Nor will you ever, I'm afraid."  
"And what is that supposed to mean?" She snapped.

"Peace Sarah, Peace," He gestured with his hands as if calming a scared animal.

"I did not come here to fight with you."

"Then why did you come?"

"Are 'Season Greetings' not reason enough?"

"No. You've never come before."

His face became serious again.

"Did you wish me to?"

"Not particularly- why ARE you here Jareth?"

He made that again. Grief, she decided, sincere grief did not suit him.

"Do you know that's the first time you've used my name?"

"Just answer the question."

He gently brushed a hair away from her face.

"Perhaps I came to say goodbye...Have you no wishes for me, Sarah-mine?"

"None- And I'm not your anything!"

His smile broke at that.

"No, I suppose you are not."

He disappeared.

* * *

A cyclist found the body in the morning, curled up in the driver's seat. The cold had frozen her eyes closed, but her lips were still half-parted.

Some might have said she was saying Jareth.

Othere, that she was saying nothing at all.


	3. Ginger

He kept his eyes closed and breathed in the smell of ginger as her hair brushed against his skin. He could feel her nuzzling her way down his bare chest, and refused to open his eyes as her lips pressed light kisses on his navel. He could imagine her disappearing under the bed sheets, her hot breath on his thighs only encouraged his musings before Sarah began to suckle his cock.

She would have to hurry to finish before the invasion, _they_ would soon be upon them and all the morning bliss would be disruppted. His hands found her hair as he buckled beneath her. He only opened his eyes as she was emerging from the sheets, and smirked as his wake up call turned her back to him. On all fours, she cast her head over her shoulder and smiled invitingly at him.

Streching, Jareth slowly moved his hands towards her scantily clad rear- as if they had all the time in the world, instead of a handful of minutes. He tested her insides by gently scraping the purple silk against her dampness. Satisfied with her impatience, he took his usual position and began their morning routine as if it were any other day.

Her head fell back as the material between them grew wetter and wetter. She could hear footsteps on the stone corridor and was eager for this last realse. Sensing her urgency, Jareth ceased all movements.

He cocked his head, ignoring Sarah's lusty objection, and counted the echoing footsteps.

They only had a few seconds left.

He began fucking her in earnest.

There was a bang at the bedroom door.

Eyes clenched, Sarah gripped Jareth harder, pushed her rear back to meet his thrusts and gave into ecesty soundlessly. Withdrawing smoothly, he covered her damp backside as much as the material would allow- before throwing the covers over them just as the door opened. The intruders ran at the bed, not pausing to question the smell of sweat and sex, not noticing Sarah's hardened nipples which were clearl visable through her thin nightclothes or Jareth's arm snaking possesivly around her waist. Jumping on the bed, their visitors had only one thing on their minds.

"Presents!"

Jareth laughed as their sons danced about the room, searching for gifts as if they weren't well aware that they were beneath the tree. Leaning in to chastely kiss his wife, he whispered to her innocently enough to make her blush.

"Merry Christmas, Precious."


End file.
